Is it so hard?
by RivanKnight
Summary: Chapt4 is up! A new boy with an attitude enters Hogwarts. How will Snape handle him? Fun ensues. Pls RR. Thanks! :) Note: NOT SLASH
1. Prologue

/** Author's Note: All characters unfamiliar are FOCs and the rest of the wonderful cast belongs to JKR. I don't own any Harry Potter books so DO correct me if I get any facts wrong!  *apologetic look*  My creation of Michael derives from a 3-in-1 combination of my other favourite characters being Dr. Hannibal Lector (Hannibal trilogy), Wolverine (Xmen) and Raistlin Majere (DragonLance).  Bwahahaha… ^.^

Not much action and stuff (maybe in later chapters). The story concentrates on the development of Prof Severus Snape's human side and him getting more fun out of life. *grin* Do PLEASE PLEASE review. This is my first fanfic. Be kind and hope you guys enjoy it. Thankie! ;)   **/

Is it so hard? - Prologue

It was nearing sunset.

The nippy evening air wisped through the empty train station as fallen leaves twirled about. Ripples formed gently on the surface of a huge lake, distorting the reflected image of an ancient castle. The wind built up as the cloudy sky darkened considerably.

Slinging his knapsack across his shoulders, Michael emerged from the train and padded silently across the platform. Pausing in mid-stride, he stared at the enormous castle that loomed prominently in the background. His maroon eyes softened a tad as he took in the view, storing the imagery into a corner of his memory palace. A small smile played across his face. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been a long and tedious journey, but it was all worth it.

Now. To get across the lake…

Michael's face resumed back its usual blank mask as he pondered the situation before him. Above, a rumble resounded across the horizon…

~@~@~@~@~@__

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Inside the main dining hall, teachers and students alike were tucking in happily into the grand layout of delicacies placed before them. Except for a certain professor of course, who was approaching his food the same way he would approach a Mandrake. He was slightly worn out after a day's work of Potions classes, and screaming at 2nd year students who apparently hadn't learnt anything even after their one-year stint at Hogwarts. Well, namely those from Gryffindor and more often than not, one named… _Potter_. Professor Severus Snape scowled as he thought of that insolent and rebellious boy who was nothing but trouble and the main source of his headache since day one.

To make matters worse, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, the new DADA teacher, was rambling incessantly into his ear about an exotic plant he had found during one of his trips.

"Anyway, Severus… I can call you that, can't I? Haha… This extremely RARE plant has very interesting abilities. Sad to say, in my hurry, I forgot to take a sample of it. But don't worry; the information is all in my head. I do have certain, ah, skills in potions making and I strongly believe this… this rare plant will serve a grand purpose for us- …"  

In mid-sentence, Lockhart punctured a juicy chicken fillet with his fork and proceeded to continue the conversation with Snape. With his mouth full. 

"Perhaps we can meet up in my office and discuss more…and did I mention… …"

To this point, Snape had totally ignored the man.  Not that he was interested in the first place. He sneered in contempt. _Professor_ Lockhart's last sentence sounded more like "…Mmer-haaps me can meed hup for wunch and discuss mor…". 

Snape had not believed it when he got passed over yet AGAIN for the position of DADA teacher after Quirell left the position empty, and having this pompous ass being the new replacement did not go down well with him. He had tried persuading Professor Dumbledore against this decision but it was a fruitless attempt. 

Picking at his potato salad dolefully, he resisted the urge to reach out and wring Lockhart's neck. His self-control was teetering dangerously on the edge and Snape wondered how long more he could take it. _What an idiot. __A rare plant with abilities? __Why, can it sing 'Oklahoma'? Bah! And the day Lockhart can make a potion that WORKS will be the day the world ends. Idiot._

Snape glanced two seats to his left where Professor Albus Dumbledore was seated. The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked back at him with a knowing smile and gave a wink before turning back. 

_Great. This is the punishment I get for being an ex-Death Eater. I am sooooo lucky._ Snape thought miserably, picking at the poor unoffending salad once again, this time with slightly more force. _Merlin's sake, I wish Lockhart would just STOP TALKING for one minute…!_

As if his silent scream was answered, a loud knock on the main door echoed through the hall. Two similar knocks followed and the door opened slowly. Stunned silence ensued as all eyes turned and fixed upon the drenched figure leaning heavily against the doorframe. 

_To be continued…___


	2. The New Kid

/** Author's Note: All characters unfamiliar are FOCs and the rest of the wonderful cast belongs to JKR. I don't own any Harry Potter books so DO correct me if I get any facts wrong! Sorry if this chapter is kinda tedious and long, had to bring out Mic's character. Heh. Words in italics represent thoughts. *grin* Do PLEASE review. This is my first fanfic. Be kind and hope you guys enjoy it. Thankie! ;)   **/

Is It So Hard? - The New Kid

Hush whispers tore across the tables as the figure clad in black closed the door quietly and looked up. 

"Blimey, Harry! He looks strange!" Ron had exclaimed instantly, his eyes widening in shock.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. 

 "Puh-lease, will you two STOP staring at him as if he's some goblin? Harry has THE scar, how do you like it when people stare at YOU, Harry?" A superior-than-thou voice piped up swiftly, rebuking the two boys.

 "W-ell… I-" Harry's cheeks turned slightly red.

Hermoine rolled her eyes heavenward. _Boys.  _

"Oh, ignore her Harry! She's blabbering again! Busybody!" Ron said crossly.

"Am NOT!"

"Am TOO!"

"Am NOT!"

"Am –"

"SSHHHH! He's coming!" Harry warned urgently. 

The two bickering Gryffindors paused instantly in mid-argument. No further words were exchanged between the three as they looked on in curiosity at the figure making his way toward the front of the Great Hall. 

~@~@~@~@~@

Michael had sensed eyes on him the moment he entered the dining hall. Murmurs had started almost immediately. He gave a slight smile but his eyes remained cold. _How nice…_ He thought. _Déjà vu..._ He wasn't surprised or anything for that matter. Why should he? This scenario had taken place many times before. _Just like a fucked-up broken record._ The students were obviously discussing his appearance, to put it in a nice way. _Maroon eyes?_ He chuckled inwardly. _More like the Devil's eyes…_ No matter. He was indifferent to what the students' view would be of him. He had given up being accepted a long time ago. Since young, Michael was painfully aware of the difference between him and his peers. He had preferred chess and board games while the other kids played simple activities to fetter their time away. He never did join in the craze of latest toys, choosing instead to create his own models. 

Ignoring the mutterings, he gripped his knapsack closer and limped slowly forward, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him. His face grew bleak. Each step he took had caused a sharp pain to shoot up his broken ankle. Closing his eyes momentarily, he steadied his breathing and shoved the pain into a small corner of his mind, promptly shutting it out. He had endured worse before. This was nothing in comparison. With renewed strength and determination, Michael made his way gradually to the front and now stood cold and wet before a wizened old man wearing a lopsided pointy hat with moon and star prints. The sight of the old man would have been amusing were it not for the pain. Standing with his back upright, he looked straight into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

The Headmaster in turn peered thru his half-moon glasses and examined the shivering boy in front of him. It was obvious he was in much pain. Judging from the limp, Dumbledore would not dismiss the boy's wound carelessly. 

Michael was unnerved. Not that anybody could tell. If he were nervous, he would not show it. A small tingle ran up his spine as he allowed himself to be appraised. Keeping a straight face, his mind whirled fast as he made his own little evaluation. He concluded without a doubt that he was standing in front of a very powerful man - one not to be trifled easily with. Slightly apprehensive at first, Michael relaxed a little when kind blue eyes looked back at him. His perception of people was never wrong. His insight of people was a double-edged sword. A gift when he relied on it to weed out pretentious people but a curse when it had intimidated many by his forthright discernment of them. Not many fancy hearing the truth about themselves…

Dumbledore watched the boy closely. Their gaze had not wavered one bit as each waited for the other to make the first move. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes crinkling merrily. With that smile, an unspoken question hung in the air between the two. The Great Hall by now was silent. 

"Good evening, Sir." Michael spoke up softly, his eyes trained on Dumbledore. "My name is Michael Calanor. I apologise for my lateness. This is my letter of acceptance into Hogwarts." With that, he reached into the inner pocket of his sleeveless black leather vest and drew out a beige envelope. 

Dumbledore took the letter and placed it on the table without a second glance. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Calanor. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school. I believe there is a reason for your delay?" 

"Yes Sir. I was delayed…" Michael shifted uncomfortably. "…in a bookstore… which resulted in me missing the scheduled train. I had to wait for the next one, which was this morning." 

"Ahh…bookstore…Flourish & Botts, perhaps?" Dumbledore gave a smile, his eyes twinkling. "A very nice collection of books they have."

 "Yes Sir. It was that bookstore, Sir." Michael replied gravely. He was not in the mood for conversations. He was cold, hungry and exhausted. Not to mention, his ankle was swelling quite badly and the throbbing was giving him a headache. Even the most saint person would crack under these conditions.

As if reading his mind, Dumbledore briefly went through the speech he had made to the first-years two days ago and gave a quick introduction of the professors seated at the table. Michael studied each face carefully, storing a mental portrait of them. The only two teachers that caught his interest were sitting right next to each other. One dressed in black robes and the other in the gaudiest getup he had ever seen. One had a cold look and the other bore a goofy grin. He learnt that they were his Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) professors, respectively. Sensing a prickling at the nape of his neck, Michael glanced back quickly; only to find a pair of onyx orbs intensively boring into him. Livid, he narrowed his eyes and scowled right back…

_To be continued…_

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! Please read and review! :) 


	3. Questions and Chocolates

/** Author's Note: All characters unfamiliar are OCs and the rest of the wonderful cast belongs to JKR. Please see Chapter1 for more info. In this chapter, I make Michael get acquainted with Snape during dinner. More focus on this two and hopefully you don't find it boring! Read n Review please! Tell me what you think. Seriously. **/

Is it so hard? – Questions and Chocolates

"Albus, do you want to have the sorting ceremony now?" Professor McGonagall asked eagerly. Michael Calanor was the only one left in her 'New Students' list and she had been worried over his absence. So despite the delay, she was glad he turned up after all. 

"No, Minerva. We will do it after he is well." Albus said, remembering the limp he had witnessed earlier. "Poppy is in the medical room?"

"Yes, two first-years are down with the flu. She's giving them their medication now."

"I see." Tapping a finger on the table, Albus instructed the house elf who appeared, to inform Madam Pomfrey to come down to the dining hall as soon as she was done. 

"Oh dear… I hope Mr. Calanor doesn't get sorted into Gryffindor…" Minerva whispered apprehensively to Albus, her worried eyes fixed on Michael.

The Headmaster suppressed a bout of laughter as he took in the scene to his right. There was his one-of-a-kind Potions Master squaring off with the new boy. Both were scowling darkly as they dared each other into a staring match.

~@~@~@~@~@

_What am I doing?? Merlin… I have sunken to a new low. Why am I challenging this kid to a staring match?_ Severus thought to himself as he snarled and whipped out his infamous sneer. The students, mostly those seated at the Gryffindor table, blanched and seemed to shrink into themselves when they saw the expression on their Potions Master's face. Severus was mildly startled when the boy didn't give any indication of being intimidated. His expression was still incomprehensible. Severus frowned slightly. _Either he is very brave or very stupid…_   

Michael blinked twice and focused his eyes on the teacher's table. It was amusing when the Potions professor actually sneered at him. He didn't react though. It would be rude. Besides, he was distracted by something else now…

~@~@~@~@~@

Ron gasped in horror. "Harry… Hermione… Is the new kid doing what I think he's doing?" He said weakly, pointing a trembling finger in the direction of the teacher's table. 

The two Gryffindors could only nod their head and mouthed, "Uh-huh…" 

Every student in the hall, including the Slytherins, said a silent prayer for the boy as he did something that they would term simply as "suicide".

~@~@~@~@~@

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. Are you going to eat all of that?" Michael had limped towards Snape and now stood in front of him, pointing a gloved finger at a silver bowl filled to the brim with tiny pieces of chocolate. It was a rather innocent question but as Michael waited for an answer, little did he know that most of the professors were saying a silent prayer as well. 

"I beg your pardon?!" Snape spat in disbelief.

"The chocolates, Sir. Are you going to eat all of that?" Michael thought the professor had not heard him the first time and proceeded to ask again politely. The supposedly silent prayer was not that silent anymore…

Severus did not reply. He merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Never in his whole life had he heard such a ludicrous question. He knew that he wasn't the more popular teacher around (understatement) and he never liked the idea of getting chummy with the students anyway (another understatement), but still, even if he was well-accepted by the population (that's a big IF), he doubted anybody would ask that in his face. 

"No. I'm not. Why?" Severus answered blandly. Assuming a trick was in hand, Severus decided to play along.

"Cool!! May I have one please??" Michael piped up delightedly. His face revealed nothing but his eyes widened and shone.

_Merlin… He's not serious now, is he? Let's test him a bit further, hmm… _

"Your accent. American, I gather?" 

"Yes, Sir. I'm from Boston, been living there all my life." The boy gave a nod of affirmation as he spoke, keeping eye contact with Snape. 

Severus gave a snort. _Ha… Muggle-born! Draco will have a fine time… But I hope he will not bother this kid… Only for the sake of his health… Ah well, with the two boneheads as his guards, he might be safe. _He couldn't place his finger exactly but there definitely existed an air of danger about this strange boy. 

"Your parents… Muggles? Or _wizards_ who prefer to live in the other world? Living among the normal people, engaging in non-magic activities and struggling to obtain the muggle's definition of the _finer_ _things in life_? Hnn?" Snape spoke scathingly, wondering if he will get a reaction out of the boy. 

"I do not know. And the question is now irrelevant. Sir." 

Severus was caught off guard by the sudden change in manner. The words were polite still but the tone was cold and biting. He shifted as the pair of red pupils stared back at him accusingly. It was maroon earlier but he swore they were now a fiery red. Those eyes reminded him of Voldemort, a name and a face, he did not wish to see or remember. But there was a difference. This one showed hurt while the other was pure insanity. Snape closed his eyes, the memories leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Unsure of what had caused this strong response in the boy, Snape made up his mind. He would leave now.

Albus snapped his fingers quickly and new bowls of deserts appeared on everybody's table. The tense atmosphere broke as the students directed their attentions at them instead of the teachers' table. Snape dropped his fork with a clink on his plate and pushed his chair back, a small uncommon display to indicate he was leaving the table. Normally, he would just stand up and give a brisk farewell without warning, but today, he chose not to further aggravate the situation with his usual actions. Regardless of what people think of him, he was not tactless or rude. He was after all, born and bred in an old fashioned, high-class family where good manners were taught since young. Truth to be told, he opted to act the way he was, for the mere reason of irritating his fellow colleagues and his students. Nodding at the Headmaster, Snape prepared to stand.

~@~@~@~@~@

"A minute please." 

A soft voice spoke up. It belonged to the boy. 

Settling back, Snape queried cautiously. "Yes?"

"You have not answered my question, Professor." The tone was back to normal and the angry sparks that were radiating from him earlier were gone. In fact, his manner was at ease and it appeared that he had dismissed the incident regarding the asking of his parents. "May I have one please?"

There was a short pause as Snape kept silent, his eyebrows raised. Picking a piece of chocolate from the silver bowl, Snape gave a smirk and drawled, "What is the scientific name for Mandrake, Mr. Calanor?"

"Severus!! Must you do that?!" Minerva exclaimed in shock, only to be ignored by the pale-faced man. She shut her mouth with a 'humph' as Albus whispered something in her ear. Professor Sprout, the Herbology professor, perked up immediately from her end of the table as she overheard the question posed. She was intending to introduce this particular root to the second-years.

"Mandragora, Sir." Michael gingerly accepted the chocolate as Snape held it forward mutely. 

"Oh well done!" Professor Sprout crowed, clapping her hands. "Albus! It seems he has some knowledge of plants. Will he be sorted to second-year?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, it's only ONE plant." Snape said in disgust.

"Mr. Calanor, what is the spell for levitation?" It was Flitwick who spoke up this time.

Michael munched slowly on his chocolate and looked at the Potions professor apprehensively. He felt slightly guilty at throwing his temper at him… _It wasn't the professor's fault. He might not know of my past_. He wasn't expecting an answer when he asked for the chocolate. _Saved for the sneer, he's not too bad._ Oh, a question. Should he answer? Oh well…

"Wingardium leviosa, Professor Flitwick." Professor Flitwick squeaked excitedly and started commenting on how perfect the pronunciation was. Michael gave a small frown. He didn't know having good pronunciation alone could make a professor so happy. _Some expectations…_

"Do I get a chocolate for that, Professor?" Michael asked Snape, his eyes hopeful.

"Mmm." Snape gave an amused smirk as he saw the boy gleefully taking another piece of the sweet desert. Upon closer observations, he noticed the boy's dressing. Both hands were clad in thin black leather gloves. Sleeveless black leather vest, black leather pants and black leather boots. Even his hair was black, for Merlin's sake. The only colour that stood out was from his eyes. _Is this boy having some leather fetish or something? He's clad head to toe in that material! Ha! Somewhat like Lucius in a way… At least he has good taste in clothes colour… Let us see how well his potions are…_

"Mr. Calanor, what is aconite and what is wolfbane?" He asked, picking out a chocolate covered cherry from the latest bowl of deserts.

"Is that a trick question?" 

"Oh?"

"They are the same! Monkshood, if you prefer another name." 

Without another word, he gave the cherry to the boy. Michael didn't like it very much. To him, pure chocolate's the best. As fast as his fingers could pick the chocolate pieces, Severus shot questions left and right at the boy. 

"A cure for Petrify?" "What is a bezoar?" "How do you abstract the tooth from the Vlarton Bat?" "When do you add the porcupine quills into the cauldron?" "Which part of the Hewsaft plant is poisonous?"… By the time Severus was convinced the boy DID know his potions, at least, for a first or second year, the bowl was half-empty. He did not mention out loud though that a few of the questions he asked were actually meant for the seventh-years and some, an even higher level. But they were all answered correctly. _Where does he learn his potions…_

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and looked up sharply when the small wooden door opened suddenly. 

~@~@~@~@~@ 

Pomfrey bustled in and gave a stern nod to Dumbledore. She looked critically at the new boy. He was standing in front of… SEVERUS SNAPE??… AND eating chocolates? Professional as she was, she couldn't help but gaped at the scene. Fluffing the towel in her hands, she approached the drenched boy from behind. He was leaning on his left leg, his right foot barely touching the floor. With a smile, she tapped his shoulder. 

Michael was happily and busily eating his chocolate pieces when he felt movement behind him. He knew it couldn't have been an enemy as the Headmaster was still buttering his toast. Yet on instinct, he flinched away when the slight tap he anticipated came.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Pomfrey asked worriedly when the boy drew back from her touch. 

"N-no… No! I wasn't alert, that's all… I'm fine…" Michael replied quickly, giving the middle-age lady a reassuring small smile. He took the towel from her and tousled himself dry. 

"You have a broken ankle. Come with me to the nurse room and I will get you fixed up in no time at all. Take this to numb the pain first." Poppy handed over a flask and conjured up a stretcher with a flick of her wand. "Headmaster, I'm sure you have many things to ask, please do so tomorrow morning instead. He can hardly open his eyes!"

Albus had no choice but to agree. Poppy was a kind but stern nurse who had cured hundreds of students from hexes and many potions accidents. Even Severus had to bow down to her sometimes when she spoke in that business-like tone. Reaching out her hand again, Poppy attempted to support Michael onto the stretcher. Laying her hand on his arm, she was disturbed when he jerked away slightly again. 

"Relax boy, I won't hurt you…" She said quietly as she looked into the deep pools of red. They were emotionless and still. But as they said, still waters run deep. 

"I know." And he sat down on the stretcher without her help. After a quick glance back at Dumbledore, Poppy used her wand to manoeuvre the stretcher away. Upon passing Snape, Michael gave a slight smile. Snape was at a loss. He was not used to such 'friendliness' from students. Choosing the most neutral action, he simply gave a nod.

~@~@~@~@~@

Pushing his dinner away, Severus stood up and declared he had some papers to mark in the office. Walking down the dark corridor, he thought back when Poppy reached for Michael. Twice the boy had flinched. And twice he caught the brief flash of emotions in the dark eyes…

_Fear._

A/N: Hi all, that's it for now. Next chapter will be Michael's introduction to the school plus a small sorting hat scene. Plus a little trip to Diagon alley with…… haha bet u can guess who! Sorry for those who were anticipating some adventure scenes. Promise I will write it in later chapters. Like I mention, its jus a feel good fic to show the nicer side of Snape :) Thanks for all your support! Review!


	4. Author's Note

/** Author's Note: 

Hiya all!! This is NOT a new chapter. Just to inform that there are two very slight changes to my chapter3 of Mic. One is a grammatical error, spotted by my beta (YES! I managed to convince my bro to be my beta! Whoo!), the other is the last part where I wrote Michael gave a wave to Sev before leaving. Well, my wonderful beta told me that this action's quite inappropriate. And I fully agree with her. Don't think Mic is going to be so friendly and open as yet. Therefore, he gave a slight smile to Sev instead. Erm, yeah, I know the two changes have absolutely no impact on the plot but it makes me feel better to put it down.  :) 

I know I'm very very slow. So thank you to all you reviewers out there who have been so patient. And I'm sorry to say that the next chapter won't be out till one month later. cringe Aye. I'm having exams now so there won't be any updates as yet for this fic and the two other ones I have. 

Promise the chapters will come streaming in once my papers are done!!

Thanks you all again. You got no idea how much your kind comments mean to me. *HUG* Please please stay tuned there. 

RivanKnight®

**/


	5. Sorting and Shopping

/** Author's Note: All characters unfamiliar are OCs and the rest of the wonderful cast belongs to JKR. This is set in an AU. Please see Chapter1 for more info. A very big THANK YOU to all of my reviewers! I have received many constructive criticisms regarding the contents and I'm working harder to make the rest of the chapters better. I'm very happy a lot of you have positive things to say about Michael. Him being my first OC, I'm trying to make him as credible as possible. Also, regarding the first few chapters as being in the 'introduction' phase, that is correct. Seriously, I doubt there will be any twist or major drama/angst in the entire story. Firstly, I can't think of any *blush*. Secondly, it's more of a humour/fun genre. Thirdly, this is a Sev n Mic fic, so there really isn't any 'direction' except lots of interactions between the two. I do hope it will still be an interesting read for you all. Thanks again! Please R&R ^^ **/

Is it so hard? –  Sorting and Shopping

"Good morning, Albus." Minerva called out. Smoothing down her dark olive robes, she gave a polite smile to the Headmaster.

"Morning, Minerva. All set to meet our new student?" He greeted joyfully, joining her in step as they made their way to the medical ward.

"Oh yes! Very much indeed!" She exclaimed.

"So do I, Minerva. So do I." Albus chuckled.

The corridors were empty as it was still early for breakfast. Some of the wall paintings dozed in peaceful sleep while others stirred awake and gave a sleepy nod to the two professors as they went past. Heels clicking in sync on the cold wooden floor, neither said another word as they walked briskly toward their destination.

At the same time, a tall, dark figure swooped out from his private lab deep down in the basement of Hogwarts. Walking up the stairs that were leading away from the dungeons, Severus grumbled softly as he balanced an extra large cauldron of Pepper-Up potion in his arms. Poppy had asked him lightly yesterday if he could brew up a new batch of it, as the supplies in the medical ward were almost finished. Being the Potions Master, he didn't really have a choice. Even if he had been about to refuse, Lockhart's volunteering to brew the potion sealed his decision immediately. Not wanting to be bothered in the near future by the medi-witch, Severus had made certain to prepare extra. Striding forward silently on his long legs, he frowned as yesterday's dinner replayed out in his head once more. _My reputation is shot! What was I thinking? Damn it. _Muttering under his breath, he turned the corner toward the ward. Severus jerked out of his reverie as the figures of the Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress appeared in his line of vision. Steadying his arms, he dipped his head politely.

Before Minerva could reach for the closed door, a scream rang out from inside the ward. Startled, the professors stared at each other for a split second before instincts took over. Plunking down the heavy cauldron on the floor with a clang, the raven-haired man whipped out his wand, as the other two drew theirs as well. Standing side by side, they roared out a spell in unison. Three flashes of white light sizzled into the air and the wooden oak door burst inwards, showering the floor and the spell casters with tiny pieces of wood. Rushing in, wands out, with a fierce glaze in their eyes, the trio would cut fear in any intruder's heart. Glaring about, they took on a dueling stance, names of attacking spells right at the tip of their tongues. There was only one problem though. There wasn't an intruder in sight.

Time came to a standstill as the occupants in the room surveyed one another. Michael, who was currently standing on his bed with an empty goblet in his hand, blinked in surprise at the rather sudden appearance of three robed figures. Recognising them, he gave a quiet sigh of relief. Poppy, on the other hand, looked like she was about to suffer from heart failure. Realising how ridiculous the situation was, Minerva and Albus dropped their stance and set aside their wands quickly. Annoyance etching on his face, Severus replaced his own and went to retrieve the Pepper-Up potion.

"Headmaster! Minerva! Severus! What on Merlin's Beard are you doing, crashing in here like this??" Madame Pomfrey said in a stunned voice while gripping a dishpan in her left hand.

"We heard you screaming, Poppy." Albus replied calmly, as he picked a wooden splinter from his long, white beard.

"What happened??" Minerva added in concern.

Before Poppy could reply, Severus appeared by her side, cauldron in hand. "Your Pepper-Up potion, I believe." He said coldly. Beckoning with her hand, Poppy led him into the supplies room. As the two disappeared into said room, Albus turned to look at the new boy.

"Good morning, Mr Calanor. And how are we feeling today?" He said, blue eyes twinkling away.

"Not so good, Sir." The boy replied seriously.

"Oh?"

Eyes still fixed on the Headmaster's face, the young boy gestured toward his right. Albus looked, and finding nothing out of the ordinary, he glanced down. There, sticking out from under the bed was a lump wrapped in gold velvet. Before Albus could examine further, the lump moved and Gilderoy Lockhart crawled out, rear end first.

"Why, hello Headmaster! Nice of you to join me!" He exclaimed. "Oh! Hello to you too, Minerva!"

"Good morning, Gilderoy. You are… early." Albus said, amusement showing in his eyes.

Poppy bustled out of the supplies room quickly upon hearing Gilderoy's voice. A second later, Severus appeared, holding the empty cauldron. He scowled darkly when he sighted the DADA teacher. Looking from Severus to Michael's bleak face, Albus tried hard to contain his laughter.

"Oh yes! Just giving Mickey here a little self-introduction AND a personally signed autograph of ME! I was about to change his clothes into a brighter colour… all that black is terrible…" The blonde man said, casting a side-glance at the other black-clad person. "Ah Severus! I was hoping to help you with the potion! But I see you have already brewed it."

"How kind of you." A caustic voice cut through the morning air like hot knife on butter.

"Oh no problem, Sev! So Mickey, wh-"

"Mich- Seve- ael- rus."

Gilderoy faltered slightly when two voices interrupted him at the same instance and the owners of the voices were right now glaring rather hard at him.

"Professor Lockhart, why was your wand under Mr Calanor's bed?" Minerva asked, breaking the tension in the room.

"Er… well, I was about to change the colour of his clothes when Mickey knocked my hand with his goblet. My wand skittered under the bed."

Michael fingered the goblet as five pairs of eyes trained on him. "Cramps." 

Severus snorted. _Only a fool like Lockhart would believe that._

"And Poppy screaming?" Minerva continued. Obviously, the boy was lying but she was sympathetic instead. The poor child must be so traumatised by Lockhart. _If somebody were about to cast a colour-changing spell on my clothes early in the morning after giving me an unwanted autograph, I would have done the same thing!_

"Oh, it was nothing. I saw Professor Lockhart with his wand out and was startled." Poppy explained in a rush. Vague as it was, everybody in the room, except Gilderoy, could guess the real reason for the scream. Poppy was more terrified of a warped spell hitting the boy than being actually startled. The extent of the DADA teacher's abilities was widely known. Why was he employed? That one remained a mystery. Unconsciously, three accusing pairs of eyes turned to look at the Headmaster.

"Yes, _ah-hem_, we will leave this aside for the moment. Michael, I would like to have a little chat with you."

"Yes Sir."

~@~@~@~@~@

It was near the breakfast hour when Severus left the medical ward to replace his cauldron. There would be a sorting session in the Great Hall for the boy and afterwards, a small test conducted by the professors to decide which year he would be in. The boy had only his personal baggage and official letter with him. No text books, no robes, no quill… nothing for school. _Albus is going to pick someone to bring that kid shopping and I have a damn good idea who he will choose to volunteer._ Slamming the cauldron on the desk, Severus stomped out into the corridor with a mood fouler than usual. Many students jumped back in fright when they saw the face of their much-feared potions master.

"15 points from Gryffindor! Stop blocking the pathway!" He bellowed at a 3rd year student, who happened to be in the wrong House, at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

~@~@~@~@~@

Back in the ward, Pomfrey gave the new boy a last check up. After being declared in a good state of health, Michael put on his boot and looked up gratefully at the nurse. Gathering his knapsack, he approached Professor McGonagall who was sitting in a chair waiting. She was put in charge of the new students every school term so naturally she stayed on to bring the boy to the Great Hall to be sorted. Albus had requested Gilderoy to take a walk with him and Severus had gone back to his lab to replace his cauldron. 

"Professor McGonagall, I'm ready to leave." He said sombrely.

"Good. Come on, Mr Calanor, let's get you sorted." She said while adjusting her glasses.

"May I wash up first, Professor?"

"Of course, follow me. I will show you the boys' toilet." She replied kindly while reaching for the knob of the newly formed door.

The toilet was rather large and surprisingly clean. The walls were charmed to emit a lemon-barley scent the moment the air got a little foul. Turning on the tap, Michael let the water gush out for a while. With both hands, he splashed his face repeatedly. The water was cold and refreshing and it granted him a much-needed jolt. The journey to Hogwarts had been arduous and in the process, he had injured his leg. Frowning, he berated himself for being so careless but was relieved that the injury was a 'common one', as quoted by the head-nurse. A healing spell and some Anti-Fracture potion were all it took to cure him. The hospital bed was welcoming and he had dozed off right away. Unfortunately, before his exhausted body could fully recover, the loud jabbering of a certain professor had rudely awakened him.

Staring critically at his own reflection, he pursed his lips. His fringe was getting long, reaching past the tip of his nose. The back though, was still acceptable. It reached his neck but was cropped close. After drying his face with a paper towel, he carefully raked his gloved fingers through his damped black hair, making sure it was neat. Maroon eyes glowing and mask back in place, Michael braced himself mentally for what's to come. He was a stranger in a strange land and he needed his wits about him. The image of his back reflected in the mirror as he walked steadily out of the door.  

~@~@~@~@~@

The Great Hall was almost filled with students and the air was thick with loud chatter and excitement. Most had witnessed the appearance of the strange kid last night and they guessed there would be a sorting today. They were right. Before the teachers' table stood a three-legged stool with the Sorting Hat placed on it. The Hat was currently humming to itself as it waited for the new student. Even the Hogwarts' ghosts were floating about, engaging in conversation. They heard rumours that a boy with eyes like You-Know-Who had arrived but they were unable to sneak a peek because Poppy was adamant that the boy's privacy be respected and she didn't want them to scare the boy, given his current state of mind and health.

The Gryffindors, mainly the Weasley twins, were anxiously garnering bets as to which House the boy would be sorted in. Hufflepuff was 20 to 1 while Slytherin was 2 to 1. The odds for the latter though low did not stop it from getting the most amounts of bets. Almost all thought that he fitted perfectly in that House. The common theory was; any student who could communicate with Snape without getting his head bitten off was bound to be in his House. Presenting Exhibit A – Draco Malfoy…

At the Slytherin table, Draco was loudly proclaiming that the new boy would definitely be joining them.

"He talked to Professor Snape! And Professor Snape even gave him chocolates! He is bound to be with us. No doubt about it. He will make a fine addition to our House. We are going to kick those Gryffindorks' butts, once and for all!" He smirked as he spoke. His lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle just sat there grinning and applauding every word he said. _Once I get the boy to join me, I don't need these two boneheads anymore. They are so stupid!_ With an arrogant look plastered on his face, he glanced toward the teachers' table and greeted his House Head with a smile.

Severus, who was stuck sitting next to Lockhart again, sighed deeply as the noise grated at his ears. Looking down at his Slytherins, he saw Draco smirking at him. _Arrogant, little bastard… if I didn't know his father…_ Forcing a smile, he nodded back at the Slytherin. Picking up his goblet of pumpkin juice, he sneered as the boy turned back triumphantly.

"So Severus, what do you think the verdict for Michael will be? Gryffindor? Slytherin?" A warm voice spoke up to his left.

"I have not thought about this, Albus." Severus replied truthfully.

"I bet he's in Slytherin!" Lockhart chimed in loudly. "He's got that look!"

"And pray tell, what _look_ was it?" Severus narrowed his eyes, his voice carrying an edge.

"Erm… it's hard to explain." The other man gave a weak smile and turned his attentions on Hooch, who was trying her best to avoid him. Apparently, her best wasn't enough. 

"I had a small bet with Minerva. She voted Gryffindor." Albus continued.

"Oh. And you?"

"Anything but it..." The old wizard chuckled.

Severus raised an eyebrow but did not comment. His attention was perked when the wooden doors swung opened and Professor McGonagall and the new kid entered. The boy had fully recovered and was walking steadily beside her. The loud chatter descended into a faint wave of whispering and all waited with baited breath as the Transfiguration teacher lifted the old, multi-patched Sorting Hat up and instructed the boy to sit still on the stool.

When the Hat was removed from it's resting place, it burst out in song immediately, much to the delight of the students, the dismay of Severus Snape and the amusement of Michael. The tune was an entirely different one and the Sorting Hat was swaying back and forth as it sang. 

**There were once four mages, who were all of different ages!**

**Agreed they couldn't go on sorting, so Godric did some thinking!**

**From his head he plucked his hat, which was black and dumb as a bat!**

**The four Heads then made a pact, and cast a few spells upon the dumb hat,**

**Brains and wisdom as they pleased, to do the sorting of students with ease!**

**And christened it as you can see, The Sorting Hat – and that's ME! …**__

Michael gritted his teeth when the huge wizard's hat came down on his head, enveloping his eyes. He hated the feeling of not being able to see. Not wanting to interrupt the singing Hat too much, he gave a slight nudge at the hem. _And then there was Light… _He thought wryly. _So THIS is the sorting ceremony… a singing hat._

_'There's more, my young friend.' _A soft voice spoke in his head. 

_'You're telepathic? Hmm… neat.'_

The Hat had finished its song and was looking rather thoughtful. Instead of speaking out loud, which it always did in the past, it kept silent this time. 

Severus twirled his fork around absently as he recalled Albus's earlier question. _What House indeed. Not Hufflepuff that's for sure. For one who hates and fears touch, Professor Give-me-a-hug Sprout is the last thing he needs. He is too assertive to be in that House anyway. Not a Gryffindor either. Although traveling alone from America to England did require some bravery… No. Brave is not the word. Independent. That's what he is. He thinks before he acts, unlike Potter and his merry-men, and he is focused. A Slytherin then, or a Ravenclaw. He has the brains to be in Flitwick's House. Hmph. Finally, one less dunderhead I have to teach. As for mine… there will be chaos if he enters Slytherin. Draco will attempt to pull him into his group and this Calanor boy is not one who will be a lackey. Draco better watch his words around this new kid especially topics that concerned his family. Hmm… We shall see what he is really made of when he starts school. _

Snape tucked a stray lock of fringe behind his ear as he ended his internal monologue. 

Meanwhile, the Hat was engaged in a silent conversation with the boy. An occasional quirk of an eyebrow and a slight tilt of the head were all that was expressed. Otherwise, Michael remained poker-faced throughout. It was a while later when the Hat drew itself to its full height. With a yell, it announced the House the new boy would be in. A loud gasp resounded and the Ravenclaws erupted into whoops and cheers. Flitwick jumped on his chair excitedly and started clapping. Returning the Hat to Professor McGonagall, Michael gave his thanks and stepped off the platform. Reaching the Ravenclaw table, he was immediately surrounded by his peers. Not accustomed to the show of welcome, he gave a small nod and sat down at an empty spot near the edge of the table. Albus chortled when Minerva handed over the bet money reluctantly. Snape stared at the new boy. He admitted he was a tad disappointed not to have the kid in Slytherin. _At least I was right in my guess. _

Michael took a piece of bread and started buttering it. His housemates were rather friendly but curious. TOO curious... He had avoided most of the questions but did answer a few. Many of the Ravenclaws were conversing about school stuff and a few were in serious discussions regarding their homework assignments. He cast a quick look behind him. It was the Hufflepuff table. Most of them were concentrating on their meals. Those who chatted did so quietly. The one in front of him was Gryffindor. It was the noisiest one in the Hall. Plenty of papers were being passed around and some students were jabbing each other in the ribs. The furthest table was Slytherin. Michael narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the Slytherins very much. Most of them had a permanent sneer stamped on their faces. That table stank of arrogance. _So… we have the plebs, the geeks, the comedians and the aristocrats. Interesting. _Scooping some beans into his mouth, Michael's eyes fell upon a blonde boy sitting at the Slytherin table. The Slytherin looked pretty mad and was talking loudly, hands gesturing about. Two larger boys framed him and were nodding away. They didn't look very intelligent. _So Mr Aristocrat has lackeys… He seems quite influential. Is… he smirking at me? I believe he is… Well now… _

Michael glared at Draco and slowly, _deliberately_, turned his head away. Casting a quick glimpse back, he gave a sly grin when he saw the other boy gawking in shock. Having uncannily good eyesight, he was able to clearly see the outrage on the blonde kid's face. _Angry? Good._

The breakfast feast was over and the seats were cleared as the students hurried out to prepare for classes. Michael bade his new friends farewell and went to look for Professor McGonagall once more. Together, they left the Great Hall to the Headmaster's office. The Professor spoke the password and the large statue moved aside, revealing a spiral stairway. Upon entering the office, Michael was stunned to see the rest of the staff sitting in armchairs before a large desk. _THAT was fast. _The prickling sensation he felt the night before came back and Michael casually turned his head. There, hidden among the shadows, stood the Potions Master. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning against the wall. Michael turned back quickly when Albus started to speak. He had to go through a few verbal quizzes and two written tests. The vote in the end was unanimous. The boy was smart and would be placed in the fourth year.

"I disagree." A deep, smooth voice spoke from the back. Everybody turned around in amazement. It was Snape. He had kept silent throughout the testing and most of the staff had been wondering why. 

"Severus? Please elaborate." Albus said. 

"Smart he may be, the boy is still unfamiliar with the ways of the wizarding world. Besides, he is only twelve. I believe more interaction with those his age is for the better good. "

"Hmm… so you suggest Michael to be placed in second year?"

Severus nodded. 

"Very well. Severus has a point. Michael is still in his growing up phase. Mr Calanor, you will be in second year then. Professor Flitwick, please see to his initiation into Ravenclaw." Albus said with a smile. "Now. There is still the problem of Michael's school supplies. Who is free to bring him to Diagon Alley for a little shopping tomorrow? Anybody?"

Many staff members shook their heads. A lot were not available for the weekend. Snape grew grim as he waited to be _volunteered_. However, before Albus could decide, the office door banged opened and Gilderoy Lockhart strutted in cheerfully. 

"Sorry! I had to reply to a very important fan letter!" He declared.

Hooch gave a small snort and Sprout snickered along with Minerva.

"What's going on? Oh? Shopping!" He exclaimed as Hagrid explained. "I'm free! I will bring the boy, Albus!"

Michael gave an inward groan. He looked on sorrowfully as Albus handed a money pouch over to Lockhart. 

"Ah, Severus," The old wizard cast a look at his Potions Master. "A letter came in for me today…" He started, blue eyes twinkling away.

"… And?" Severus sighed. _He's not going to let me off that easily._

"I believe you are free tomorrow. Can you please pick up a small parcel for me? I'm sure Gilderoy will have his hands full helping Michael." 

"Of course, Albus." _Bingo._

"Thank you, Severus. The three of you can travel together then. Right, meeting over. Michael, please stay." Albus said. __

~@~@~@~@~@

Michael woke up with a start when the alarm clock started crowing and yelling wake up calls in his ear. He had borrowed the magical item from one of his roommates. Sitting up, he stretched his body. It was only six in the morning but he wanted to be fully prepared. Today was the day he would go back to Diagon Alley and buy his supplies. The clock gave a yawn and bounced off his bedside table to return to its owner. Grimacing as his feet touched the cold floor, Michael made his bed and looked around his allocated dormitory. It housed four beds placed in a row and two large wardrobes. A full-length mirror stood near the door. He looked thoughtfully at the three sleeping figures. It was a Saturday and they had no lessons. There was Shawn Hart, Kevin Lesnar and Ray Helmsley. They were pretty friendly and were more than willing to help him settle down. He had spent yesterday exploring the castle, and had attended a couple of history lessons, courtesy of the paintings and the Hogwarts ghosts.

Grabbing his boots and his knapsack, Michael exited the room quietly. With his excellent night vision, he made his way in the dark to the common toilet at the end of the corridor. Taking off his clothes and gloves, he stood under the rush of cold water. Humming a tune, he scrubbed himself clean with soap and took the opportunity to trim his nails with his dagger. It was a gift from Michelle. The boy bit his lip as he thought of his godmother back in America. He missed her so. He made a mental note to write to her later in the day. Finishing his bath, he cast a cleansing spell on his clothes and put them on neatly. Wearing back his gloves, he strapped the dagger (along with its sheath) to the side of his right boot. Both being black, it was impossible to spot the weapon. 

Knapsack in hand, the Ravenclaw strolled leisurely toward the entrance of the school. He was to meet Professor Lockhart and Professor Snape there at 7am sharp. He had ample time. 

Arriving at the meeting place, Michael paused slightly in his tracks. The main doors were opened and the Potions Master in his usual black robes was currently standing at the doorway looking out. Quickening his pace, Michael went forward to greet him.

"Good morning, Professor Snape." He said softly.

Severus glanced down to his right slightly without turning his head, and nodded. He made no attempt at further conversation as he continued to gaze out into the open field, ignoring the boy completely. Minutes ticked by as the two black-clad figures stood side by side in silence. Both were engaged in their own thoughts and neither spoke a word. It was 7.30am when Gilderoy appeared. With a scowl, Severus stalked toward the horseless carriage, not wanting to hear any excuses. Michael hurried after him, his two steps to the professor's one long stride. 

The carriage was large enough for six adults and there were two rows of cushioned seats. Severus took one side and opposite him were the boy and Lockhart. Fresh morning air blew in through the windows as the carriage took off at a high speed. The ride was short as the destination was only to Hogsmeade. Conversation in the carriage was kept to a minimum as Snape remained as quiet as a statue and Michael, on his part, had no wish to talk to the other professor. Unfortunately, there was plenty of one-person commentary as the man clad in a royal-blue cloak started to tell the story of his childhood to… no one in particular. Michael sighed and looked at the man opposite him. He covered his amusement with a fake cough when he caught the murderous glint in those black eyes. The same eyes trained upon him suddenly and Michael pointed subtly at Lockhart.

"Do something…" He mouthed to the Professor. 

A quirked eyebrow was his only response. Michael turned back to the window and missed the rare scene where the dark eyes crinkled up ever so slightly for a ghost of a moment. 

~@~@~@~@~@

The trio got off the carriage when it skidded to a halt near a tavern. A large sign above the door read 'The Three Broomsticks'. 

"We will travel to Diagon Alley through the fireplace here." Snape said. Without further explanation, he entered the tavern. 

The interior of the Three Broomsticks was adequately furnished and it gave off a cosy feeling when one entered. There were plenty of tables, chairs and two-sitter booths but most were empty as it was still early for patrons to arrive. The proprietor turned out to be a plump woman in her mid 40's by the name of Madam Rosmerta. She was a jovial woman, reminding Michael somehow of the Herbology professor, and had a large welcoming smile on her face. She greeted Professor Snape with a light pat on his shoulder and had offered them breakfast, which he declined politely. Michael was rather startled by the way the Potions professor treated the lady boss. He was cold toward most of his fellow colleagues but was civil and even friendly toward this woman. The boy's thoughts were interrupted when a jar filled with grey powder was shoved under his nose. Grabbing a handful of powder and following the instructions given, Michael heard a loud 'BAMF' and the next thing he knew, he was stumbling out of a fireplace of a different tavern. 

"Hello Mic! It's you again!" A rough voice called out.

"Tom!" Michael exclaimed, recognising the balding, overweight man. It was Tom that helped him opened the magical entrance to Diagon Alley by tapping on the brick wall situated behind the Leaky Cauldron. Tom had even allowed the boy to stay for free in the tavern when he missed the Hogwarts train.  

"Getting your school supplies, eh?" Tom asked, when he spotted the two Hogwarts professor stepping out from the fireplace.

"That is correct. I'm a Ravenclaw." 

"Ah, thought you would be. You're a smart kid. How about some breakfast now, Professors?"

"A quick one, if you don't mind." Snape replied.

"We are NOT eating here, are we??" Gilderoy demanded as he sniffed the air in disgust. "This place is far too shabby and dirty! My precious cloak!"

"You'll live." Snape commented dryly.

Breakfast was warm bread and cheese with a few cuts of cold meat. With the addition of a few glasses of steamed goat's milk, it was a rather hearty and filling meal. The morning ride had given Severus's appetite a major boost and he ate far more than he ever had in other meals. It was good to leave the dungeons once in a while. After paying, the three made their way to the back. Taking out his wand, Snape tapped the brick wall in a familiar sequence and it parted to reveal the Alley. 

"I have to run an errand for Albus. Lunch on your own. Meet at 3pm outside Flourish & Botts." Snape said briskly. The other two stared at him as he turned on his heel and left.

"Ah, now it's just you and me, Mickey! Let's do some shopping!" Lockhart said brightly.

"Joy…" Michael muttered under his breath. 

The first stop was Flourish & Botts to get the books needed for school. It was only a stone's throw away and so they proceeded. To Michael's horror, the DADA teacher puffed himself up and started to strut down the street. _What the-? What is he doing??_

"It's Gilderoy Lockhart!" A scream resounded. Many screams followed, all from the female population, and Michael found himself elbowed away as a crowd of hyper females rushed forward and were wildly waving pictures of the said person.

"Now ladies, one at a time! Ha! Ha! There! There!" 

Michael frowned. He had no choice but to follow from behind. Thankfully, Gilderoy entered the bookstore. _So he did remember… _Entering the shop, Michael grabbed two large tin pails and started to look for his books. It was quite difficult as the shop was crowded with throngs of people wishing to catch a glimpse of the '5-time award winner for Most Charming Smile'. Pushing his way to the front, he found to his dismay, Professor Lockhart in front of the desk, signing autographs. 

"Professor?" He called. "Professor Lockhart?"

"Not now, Mickey. I'm busy." The man replied without looking up. 

"Professor Lockhart!" Michael called impatiently.

"Yes??" 

"Shopping, Sir! I need your help!"

"OH! Erm… wait for a little while. I can't possibly disappoint my fans! Wait!" The man said before flashing a wide smile for a camera shot. 

It was two hours later when Michael decided enough was enough. The crowd never seemed to disperse and he was certain the professor had forgotten all about him. _If you want to get things done, do it yourself. _Crouching low, he maneuvered past the many pairs of legs till he reached his professor. Drawing his dagger, he deftly cut the strings that tied the money pouch to the professor's waist belt and took the pouch away. Replacing the blade, he carried the now heavy tin pails to the counter and paid for the books. With four paper bags of books in his hands, Michael left the bookstore with the professor none the wiser. 

It was close to noon when Michael stepped out from the stationary shop. He had gotten his stationeries and his school uniforms (from Madam Malkin). Dropping the bags on the ground, he stretched his arms and body. Breakfast was almost gone and he was getting hungry. He still had to shop for a cauldron, a wand and a pet. Not to forget, a trunk to contain his books and other belongings. Taking a deep breath, the young boy lifted his heavy bags and trudged on to find the other shops.

Closing the book he was browsing through and replacing it back on the shelf, Severus left the second-hand bookshop to look for Lockhart and the boy. It was already 3pm and he reckoned they had already finished their shopping. Reaching Flourish & Botts, he was taken aback to find it cramped with people. A pathway opened for him immediately though as he produced his best scowl and swooped in. 

"Lockhart." He deadpanned.

"Wha-? Oh, Professor Snape! Hello!"

"What. Are. You. Doing."

"Just making my fans happy!" Lockhart laughed. 

"I see. And where is Mr Calanor?" Snape asked. His voice laced with malice.

"He's right ther-… oh, he's gone."

"I thought so." _Must control fist of death._

Spinning round, Severus stalked out of the bookstore through the same pathway. The crowded streets did not serve to lighten his mood as he hunted for the missing kid. His only clue was that the boy was currently laden with plenty of packages since quite a few shop owners had told him a maroon-eyed boy had frequented their place earlier and had purchased some stuff. Walking deeper down the alley, Snape felt a slight twinge of worry. The last thing he needed right now was to have a missing student on his hands. _Wait a minute. It was Lockhart who lost the kid!_ _Damn it! He better be safe and sound… _Eyes narrowing, he scanned the crowd quickly to filter out those that didn't fit the boy's description. It was by chance really, when he stalked past Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and due to force of habit, glanced through the window and spotted a boy dressed in black. Snape did a double take when he saw it was Michael, slumped in one of the booths, drinking a glass of water. Relief turned to annoyance as he glided into the shop.

"Didn't I say to meet at Flourish & Botts at 3pm?" Snape demanded as he looked down at the boy.

"So you did." The boy replied shortly. He was perspiring and was breathing a bit harder than usual.

"And?"

"Need a break." 

Snape narrowed his eyes at the Ravenclaw's tone. It was wavering between forced courtesy and outright malevolence. Flicking his hair back, he was about to teach the boy a little something called 'respect' when his eyes fell upon a large heap of objects on the seat. The heap consisted of a medium-sized cauldron, a huge wooden trunk and at least five large paper bags. 

"These are…"

"My school supplies. Yes." The boy said indifferently before finishing his glass of water and placing it on the table. "Let's go now, Professor."

"Have you eaten?" Snape asked quietly. Gone was the harshness. 

"No, Sir. I just finished buying my supplies. I didn't like the animals in the pet shop much and Mr Ollivander kicked me out of his wand store." 

"He did WHAT?" Snape said incredulously. 

"He said I was playing a trick on him as none of the wands responded to my touch. He suspected I already had a wand. So he shooed me away." The boy shrugged. __

Severus brushed Michael aside as the boy attempted to balance everything in his arms. Drawing his wand from his robes, he cast a few shrinking spells on the paper bags and placed them in the trunk. He then shrunk the trunk and put it inside the cauldron. Smirking, he passed the cauldron to the boy.

"Thank you." Michael replied softly, taking the cauldron in both hands.

The two left the shop and walked back to the bookstore in silence.

"Professor?" 

Snape glanced down and regarded the boy with a raised brow.

"I suppose Professor Lockhart is busy. We can't let him disappoint his fans by making him leave now. So let's just go ahead without him."

"Hmm… Let's ask him first." Snape drawled back.

"I will do the asking." The boy replied.

Peeking his head through the door, Michael cleared his throat and called out… in a whisper.

"Professor Lockhart? Are you ready to leave?" Pause. "Professor? Can we leave without you? Silence means consent?"

Snape looked on in amusement as the boy 'called out' to Lockhart who was situated deep inside the bookstore and surrounded by a mass of fans screaming his name. 

"I take it that's a yes, Sir. We can leave without him." Michael announced. 

With a nod, Snape swept his robes about him and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Michael followed obediently, his face a grim mask of satisfaction.

~@~@~@~@~@

It was an hour later when they arrived back at Hogwarts. The first thing they did was to report back to Albus Dumbledore. Michael remained emotionless when he told the Headmaster of his solo-shopping trip but he couldn't help but clench his fist tightly as he recollected the day's event. The old wizard instructed a house elf to whip up a quick meal and the boy ate a late lunch in the Headmaster's office. The remaining money was returned and he would pay the school back by doing chores for the professors and Mr. Filch. 

Michael trooped up to his dormitory and lay on his bed. He was tired out, that's for sure. But he couldn't wait to start his first lesson on Monday. He would read some notes tonight but first, a letter to Michelle. 

_To be continued…_


End file.
